Gwen Saves the World
by ganjahaze
Summary: Gwen's PoV. Finally find out exactly how awesome Gwen THINKS she is and discover a unique Torchwood adventure the way it should be seen, through the eyes of the most important member of the team and heart of Torchwood...Gwen Cooper! Warning: Gwen bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for checking this out. It is my first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it. Please give me some input after you've read it. Also this is not beta'd so I'm sorry for my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or anything recognisable and I have no intention of gaining profit from this. Intended for entertainment only.**

**Chapter 1**

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!

The sound of the telephone echoed through the flat and jarred me awake.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!

_Why the hell isn't Rhys answering that damn phone? He knows I need my rest._

Brrrrrrrrrrr…

_Finally!_

Of course my relief has to be short lived 'cause in walks Rhys with his great blob of a belly spilling over a ridiculously small towel.

"Wake up Gwennie!" he says way too cheerfully for this time of the morning. "It's that Ianto bloke on the phone for ya."

_Bloody self-important prick! What could he want now? He couldn't possibly expect me to come in early after working well pass eleven last night, could he?_

"Uuuh give it here sweetheart." I said barely sitting up and reaching out for the phone. "Yes Ianto?" I spoke into the phone.

"Gwen Jack wants you here in twenty." Ianto commanded down the phone, in his most self-important tone, before hanging up.

_Wanker!_

I got up with a groan. If Jack needs me then I have to go in to work, after all those idiots would be completely clueless without me there.

I got ready and on my way out Rhys insisted on giving me a kiss, "All right then love." He said as I barely managed not to grimace.

Honestly I'm so much better than him. I'm beyond gorgeous, sexy and brilliant. I shouldn't be with blubbering Rhys Williams and his daft rants. I should be with someone like me or as like me as possible. Someone attractive and charming. Someone like Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hello! Jack!" I called out over the alarm as I entered the hub.

The place was deserted. Not even Ianto was there taking up space as usual.

"Jack!"

No response.

Where is he?

If this this turns out to be some sort of prank Ianto is pulling I swear he'll regret it.

"Jack! You here!"

Still no response.

I reached for my mobile and realized I must have left it back at the flat. Jack wouldn't have been able to get me if he had to rush off.

I searched for a spare comm. and couldn't find one so I just used Tosh's. I'm sure she won't mind and even if she did Tosh is too pathetic to say anything about it.

"Jack?" I said down the comms. "You there?"

"Gwen! Good of you to join us." He answered and my heart started to beat just a bit faster.

"Sorry Jack. Rhys was being a pain." I told him.

That wasn't necessarily a lie 'cause Rhys is always a pain.

"Right." Jack answered, "Had to go on ahead of you but I texted you the coordinates."

"Sorry Jack. I was in such a rush I left my mobile at home." I told him sounding as apologetic as I could.

"Right then. I'm heading over to the National Museum. Call went out to CPD around three this morning. Night guard swears a mummy was stalking him. Around seven new guard comes in for shift change and the night guard if AWOL. Locals passed it to us." He told me.

"What's so strange about a mummy in a museum?" I asked. "After all that's hardly Torchwood worthy."

"Gwen…there aren't any mummy's at the NATIONAL Museum." Came Ianto's patronising voice.

_Oh Bully for him! Knows one insignificant detail and thinks he can patronise me. Ha!_

"Sorry! Never been."

I could practically see the git rolling his eyes.

"Just meet me there Gwen." Jack said. "It's only the two of us on this so I need you here like yesterday."

"On my way!" I told him. "Ianto's not with you?"

"Nope!" Ianto answered. "I'm on an aeroplane headed for Glasgow."

"And where's Owen and Tosh?" I asked.

"Having the morning off." Jack answered. "They'll be in around noon."

"Jack…" Ianto, the insufferable git, cut in. "have to turn my comms off now but I'll check in when we've landed."

"Yeh sure." Jack answered.

Ianto clicked his comms off and I couldn't have been happier.

_Jack and I alone together all morning. Can you imagine how great that'll be. Not having the others slowing us down. Even if they are bunking off work. I can already tell this is going to be a great day, never mind having to come in early. Honestly how much work could a mummy be. Probably made up any way._

**A/N: That's it so far. Please tell me if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone who has read so far and especially thanks to those who reviewed. Unfortunately I haven't a LiveJournal account and I'm not so sure I want to add this over there, maybe when I have I few chapters going. All right then second chapter hope you like it and once more sorry for all my mistakes.**

**Chapter 2**

Thirty minutes later I pulled up to the main building of the museum and got out of my car. The SUV was nowhere in sight and the parking lot was semi-packed with visitors.

This was starting to feel more and more like someone was trying to pull the wool over my eyes.

I saw a Security Guard and decided to put my Torchwood ID to good use.

"Hey! You there!" I called him over.

The guy actually looked around him to check if I was talking to him. How daft!

"Yes you!" I called out to him. "Torchwood! Need to have a word!"

The guard called over a female guard to take his position and walked over to me.

"Torchwood?" he asked. "What's that then?"

His accent course, uncultured and unattractive. Probably a low life from the Valleys. Still better than Ianto Jones though, posing as something he isn't.

"Special Ops." I told him giving him my best and most attractive smile.

"What's Special Ops doing here then?"

"Above your pay grade." I brushed him off. "Have you seen a bloke in a black SUV anywhere around here?"

The guard raised his brow in a very annoying Ianto like fashion and looked around the parking lot. "Lots of blokes in SUVs around here." He said.

"Yes, yes. Meant a specific bloke, a handsome American in a big blue-grey coat." I told him barely containing my annoyance.

"No ma'am haven't seen any blokes like that."

"All right mustn't have gotten here as yet then. You can show me to the mummy then."

The guy laughed. He actually had the audacity to laugh.

"I know there shouldn't be a mummy here!" I almost shouted, "That's why I'm here. To investigate why something is here that shouldn't be here."

"Well ma'am, whether it should or shouldn't be here is irrelevant 'cause there ain't no mummy here." He said still laughing.

"Then why on Earth did you lot call the police?" I asked outraged.

I couldn't believe they were really playing some stupid prank on me.

"No one no coppers here." The guard said and walked off.

I was angry and about to call him back when the comms beeped in my ear.

"Gwen…" came Jack's voice, "where are you?" he asked.

"I'm outside the museum." I told him.

"All right coming out for you."

A minute or two passed then the comms clicked back on.

"Where outside?" Jack asked.

"Just on the steps."

"Of the National Museum?"

"Yes of course Jack! Where are you?"

"On the steps outside of the National Museum."

"But I don't see you."

"And I don't see you. Are you sure you are at the right Museum?" he asked.

"Of course Jack. I put it in the GPS."

"Can you go double check that?"

I sighed, went back to my car and pulled up the address. "National History Museum, St. Fagans, Cardiff, CF5 6XB." I read.

Jack laughed. He actually laughed at me.

"Gwen…" he said between laughs, "…you are at the wrong museum and on the wrong side of the river. I'm at the National Museum of Wales near Cathays Park. I'll send the coordinates to your GPS…and Gwen…try not to get lost."

_Oh! I can't believe he'd mock me like that._

I wanted to scream.

**A/N: Please review. I'd skip to the action but I really do love the details.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just realised that I never gave a time line for this. I don't really think it's important so you can place it where ever you see fit, but I do like to think of it has taking place somewhere in season one after Cyberwoman, Countrycide &TKKS but before Out of Time. **

**New Chapter! I'm really enjoying this .**

**Chapter 3**

_Uum gorgeous hazelnut Latte and a chocolate scone. I deserve the treat. I still can't believe Jack laughed at me like that._

I took my time having my coffee and scone before heading out to meet Jack. When I finally got there and parked across the road I immediately spotted Jack sitting on the steps speaking to Tosh.

_Well I guess someone finally decided to turn up for work._

As I crossed the road I glanced up to writing on the museum and almost screamed.

_Amgueddfa Genedlaethol Cymru._ _How am I expected to find this place when they can't even have the decency to use English? Who even speaks Welsh these days? Well maybe Ianto, he's pretentious enough to speak it._

As I walked up to Jack and Tosh I could see them trying not to laugh. _Great I guess that hasn't passed yet._

"Sorry I'm late." I told them resisting the urge to tell them to shout up with the giggling already. "Got a bit lost."

Tosh mumbled something under her breath and Jack sighed.

"Tosh helped with the scans and interviews already." Jack told me, "We were just discussing our next step."

"Jack can fill you in," Tosh said getting up, "I'll go load the kit in the SUV."

"So what did you find out?" I asked taking a seat on the steps next to Jack.

"Well… by the time Tosh got here to help there wasn't any trace of the mummy or the missing guard. We got the footage from the CCTV but it was distorted, Tosh couldn't explain it." He explained.

"Do you think it's alien or could someone be having a laugh at us?"

"Don't know what to think yet. Tosh suggested that we come back around the time the guard made the 999 call and I agree. Might be the only way to find out what's really happening, so we're camping out in the museum tonight." He stood and helped me up. "Follow us back to the hub. Have some packing to do." With that he bounded down the steps and joined Tosh in the SUV.

This was really starting to get on my nerves, going up and down all over town like a gig.

When we got back to the hub I walked pass Jack and Tosh unloading the SUV and went directly into the hub.

It was going well pass noon and I expected to smell coffee brewing and to find take out on the conference table but there was neither. Only thing I found was Owen singing badly along to some silly rock song or another while clanging around in the autopsy bay, probably pretending to work. His voice made me cringe and feel sorry for him, after all not everyone can be as naturally talented as I am.

Owen's head popped up out of autopsy to see who had arrived, "Oh Gwen! Get us a coffee and a pizza would you sweetheart!" he called out to me.

_He couldn't be serious! Must be taking the piss. Do I look like Ianto to him?_

"I'm not your sweetheart and I don't work for you! Have Ianto do it!" I called back at him and stormed off to my work station.

"Don't be a selfish cow!" he called back to me just as Tosh and Jack entered the hub, "Ianto's in Scotland."

_Oh I'd forgotten that. What the hell is he doing buggering of to Scotland for anyway? Couldn't be for holiday 'cause is not like he has a life outside of Torchwood._

"Gwen make a coffee run please." Jack said as he walked pass heading for his office. "Tosh will call for lunch."

I sighed and took everyone's order.

_Why were they all treating me like the bloody butler. Just 'cause Ianto and I are both Welsh doesn't place us in the same category. This is beneath me._

"Oh and Gwen!" Owen called out to me as I left, "Try to get us coffee from this side of the river won't you **sweetheart**!" he snarkied, "Might want to check the Quay before rushing off to Penarth!"

I could still hear the three of them laughing as the cog wheel door closed.

**A/N: Hope that was too bad. I didn't reread it so I'm not so sure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry last chapter I forgot to put that ****Amgueddfa Genedlaethol Cymru means National Museum of Wales. Also sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter but I have my real life and school to prepare for in the fall. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I'm not afraid to beg.**

**Oh! I can't believe no one commented on Gwen just walking pass Jack and Tosh unloading the SUV?**

**Chapter 4**

5:30pm found us, the entire team, at the National Museum with our kit waiting for the employees to vacate for the night and the head of security to lock us in for the night.

Jack, once again, insisted on me not letting my life outside Torchwood slip so I had to call Rhys on Tosh's mobile.

"Rhys it's me."

"Hiya Gwennie! I've just put the lasagne on!" The great bulge answered cheerfully.

I took a page from Ianto's book and rolled my eyes in exasperation. Rhys is so dull. _How can someone really get that excited over lasagne?_

"Oh Rhys…" I said pretending to be sorry, "I'm very very sorry but I can't make dinner."

_Gosh I'm good. I should get an award for my acting._

"Gwen! You promised!" Rhys whined.

_Honestly! If I didn't need someone to pick-up after me and cook I'd have dumped him years ago._

"I know! I know Rhys but it's work." I told him pointedly. "They need me. I can't let them down!"

"Whatever Gwen!" he practically screamed back at me. "I'll just ring Dav and the boys for a piss up."

"All right then. I am very sorry Rhys. I'll make it up promise." I told him almost sincerely. "Got to go now!" I said and quickly hung up.

I looked over to the entrance of the museum and saw that Jack, Owen and Tosh were beginning to take the kit inside. I hurried over and trailed behind them as the guard handed over the passkeys and locked us in.

"Alright kiddies lets set up for the night." Jack said, "Better stick together, don't know what's in here with us."

I watched them start to set up sensors in the foyer. There wasn't much for me to do so I decided to occupy myself with a little solitaire on Tosh's laptop.

Approximately fifteen minutes later they were gathering up their equipment and moving to another room so I followed. Tosh took her laptop so I lost my only form of entertainment.

A hour later and I was bored stiff so I started to walk around the room we were in. I thought I saw something about dinosaur on a post and seeing as the others had everything under control I decided to have a gander.

I followed a few signs and somehow managed to get lost 'cause I didn't recognise the corridor I was standing in.

A shuffling sound came from behind me. I spun around and saw nothing.

"Jack!" I called, hoping he'd pop out from behind a column or something.

No reply.

"Tosh! Owen!"

The air seemed to ripple around me. I kept my cool though and calmly decided to find the others. I would have returned the way I came but it seemed that whatever had made the shuffling sound was in that direction so I quickly continued down the corridor I was on hoping it would lead me back to where I started.

As I walked I could hear the shuffling sound again. Like leaves brushing against each other. It sounded as if it were gaining on me so I sped up. Soon I was in a run and the sound was in hot pursuit.

I burst through a pair of doors and slammed head first into something warm and solid. At this point panic over took me and I screamed for all I was worth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**A/N: That's it for now. Stay tuned to find out more about Gwen's adventure and how she'll bravely lead Torchwood in yet another quest to save the world. Oh and sorry for the mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Of course I am aware that the Welsh are very proud of their culture but there is always an exception to the rule. I chose to make Gwen unable to understand Welsh and dismissive towards Welsh culture because she always struck me as too self-centred, self-important and immature to have any real respect for her culture. Besides if you over look the accent, that one comment about Rugby and the few (not really sure how many) jabs at England during CoE (and I refuse to acknowledge CoE's existence) Gwen really didn't come off all that Welsh, she seems like she doesn't even know what the flag looks like. Besides this is just for laughs and it helps the story soooo…**

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell Gwen!" the thing I'd collided with exclaimed and I immediately regonised Jack's voice.

I pulled him into a hug and he stiffed. I looked up to see him staring down angrily at me.

_Why would Jack be mad at me?_

"I gave one instruction Gwen. One! Stick together and what did you do! You wandered off!" Jack said angrily.

_Oh __shite__ I'd forgotten that._

I could see there would be no reasoning with him so I gave him my most attractive pout and started the water works.

"I know Jack!" I feigned distraught, "But everyone was busy and I just wanted to be useful. That's why I went to investigate then something started to chase me!"

Of course he bought it and I could almost see his anger melt away.

"It's all right," he sighed, "Let's get back to the others, then we can see if Tosh picked up anything on the sensors." He told me.

I clung to him as we made our way to find Tosh and Owen.

…

"Oh look, Jack found Gwen." Owen said sounding almost disappointed.

I don't know what his problem is why he must always be such a prick, I chose to ignore him.

"Tosh," Jack addresses the technician, "Gwen says something was chasing her. Did you get anything on the sensors?"

"I've just now finished setting up but if something happened within the range of the sensors it should have been recorded. I'll take a look." Tosh said moving to her laptop.

She did some typing and no doubt a lot of geek things.

"That's odd…" she said, "Jack have a look at this."

Jack and I both went to see but the screen was filled with nothing but squiggly lines.

_Why can't Tosh just have a normal computer that tells you the stuff you want to know in words?_

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Tosh asked pointing to a three lines of the squiggles.

"If you think it means that this museum's interior dimensions grew thirty percent for two minutes and forty seconds without changing its exterior dimensions, then yeh it does."

I was starting to feel a bit left out.

"But that's impossible!" Tosh exclaimed.

"What's impossible?" Owen asked finally deciding to join us.

Tosh showed him the readings, "The museum grew a few extra corridors for a couple of minutes." She told him.

"Maybe that's what happened to the guard," Jack said thoughtfully, "he could have wandered into one of the corridors and didn't make it out before they disappeared."

"And how exactly does the mummy factor in?" Owen asked.

"That I don't know!" Jack proclaimed happily, "But where would be the fun if I did?"

He gave me one of his best smiles, "Thanks to Gwen we discovered this early, so Toshiko you can keep an eye on it and let us know if it reappears. Gwen and I will rustle up some grub and put the kettle on, and Owen can get back to testing those samples."

It was only then that I noticed that there were sleeping bags, and equipment of all sorts set up in the middle of the exhibition room we were in.

"Wait, Owen found samples?" I asked.

"Yep! When took off I found some goop and chalky dirt that doesn't belong here." Owen answered holding up a flat glass container, "This might very well turn out to be some brat's snot though."

"Come on Gwen! Need a hand here!" Jack called to me.

_Great! Tosh gets to do her computer stuff, Owen gets his experiment and what do I get? To be the bloody tea girl._

**A/N: I came so close to making the sound turn out to be a piece of tissue paper stuck to her foot but I changed it because I wanted to put in something science fictionish. Please tell me what u think and again sorry for the mistakes.**


End file.
